In modern medical treatment, X-rays have become an important means adopted by a doctor to diagnose a condition of a patient and treat the patient. X-rays may cause certain adverse effects on a human body when penetrating the human body. The human body will suffer a certain radiation damage if it is exposed to excessive X-rays, causing a pathological change, even a cancer risk. Medical workers need to wear anti-radiation protective clothing for protection when performing radiodiagnosis and operations. However, the anti-radiation protective clothing contains a certain mass of lead, with a result that medical workers engaged in radiodiagnosis in the anti-radiation protective clothing cannot work conveniently and feel very tired, and may even suffer physical illness such as spondylopathy and lumbar spondylopathy.